Some garments worn by women may naturally fit a woman's body tightly or in such close proximity that the form of a woman's body shows through the garment. Other garments may move with respect to a woman's body such that one or more portions of the form of a woman's body shows through the garment at one or more times while the garment is worn. In some situations, the form of a woman's body shows through the garment during certain actions of the wearer, but not during other actions.
One problem which may be created by such garments worn on the bottom half of a woman's body is the undesirable fitting around one's crotch area. Some of such garments may form to the woman's crotch in such a way as to allow the curvature of the woman's vulva or labia to be visible through the garment. This undesirable exposure of the external portion of the female's genitalia is sometimes euphemistically referred to as cameltoe and may create an undesired “W” shape in woman's garments. In addition, this undesirable exposure may be further accentuated by a seam directly up the center of the crotch. Although a woman may wish to wear such garments for one or more aesthetic or functional reasons, the collateral problems with over exposure caused by such garments is undesirable.